everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Landry Rosier
Landry Rosier is the son of Rose from the Louisiana fairy tale The Talking Eggs. He is the cousin of Athalante Oeuf and Zeolide Oeuf. Info Name: Landry Rosier Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Talking Eggs Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Numa Riquet Secret Heart's Desire: To open a fine restaurant in New Orleans. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at cooking. Storybook Romance Status: Why should I be worried about girls right now? I'm only fifteen. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be quite jittery and nervous much of the time. I guess it comes from having been born into a broken home. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Sports are a good way to let off steam. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. I'm told I have a villain destiny, so unfortunately I have to take this class. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Zeolide. Character Appearance Landry is of average height, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a red jacket over a black shirt with a rose patten and blue jeans. Personality Much like his cousin Zeolide, Landry tends to be confrontational, only he gets into more fights than her. He is very bitter and angry. He often takes out his anger on other students, sometimes pushing and shoving them. Deep down, he is very insecure and wants a bright future. Biography Hi. I'm Landry Rosier. I'm not one for telling stories, but I'll tell you about my mom. She lived with her mother and her sister Blanche. Rose was the favorite. Blanche helped out some old lady who gave her all these nice rewards. Of course, Rose blew her chance at getting the same because she acted rudely towards the old lady and took the fancy talking eggs instead of the ugly ones. I'm not surprised those eggs would contain snakes and toads. As you can see, Rose and my grandma have issues. She eventually met and married my dad. I'm an only child, so I was left alone to suffer. I've taken so many beatings from my parents and my grandma - I even have the scars to prove it. After a while my parents got divorced after my dad left her for an older woman, but I still had to suffer. Recently my aunt Blanche took me in. I feel so out of place at the royal court. I'm tough, angry, and I curse a lot, and I'm not familiar with palace etiquette. Sometimes I even have to go to parties dressed in formal clothes, which makes me feel like an idiot. My cousin Athalante is a total bimbo and she barely notices me. Zeolide, on the other hand, is one of the few people whom I am able to truly bond with. My aunt and uncle are also very loving and supportive. I don't even know why I'm going here, although I've been told that I'm needed for a villainous role in some fairy tale or folk tale or some of that nonsense. Zeolide's already taken the role of Rose, so I'm going to be selected for something else. I overheard the staff talking about putting me in some other Diamonds and Toads variant. Ever After High sucks. I'm quite lonely here and Zeolide is one of the only friends I have. I get into tons of fights, and I have a reputation as a bully. I admit, I have a tendency to lash out. On the flip side, I get picked on a lot too. There's also lots of stupid, spoiled princesses and princes who are no different from my cousin Athalante. I have a hidden talent for cooking, and I love to make all sorts of recipes. I made friends with fellow Cajun John Malin and we share recipes together. Personally I'd love to become a restauranteur. Of course, I need to work on my people skills first. I hope I can do that instead of being stuck in a fairy tale villain role. Trivia *Landry's surname refers to his mother Rose. *Landry takes karate lessons. *Landry has a pet tortoise named Donatello. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Nicolas Roye. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:The Talking Eggs Category:American Category:NibiruMul's OCs II